thetribefandomcom-20200213-history
Alice
Alice Series: 1, 2, 3, and 5. Tribe: The Farm Girls/The Mallrats First appearance: At her farm, selling goods to the Mallrats for Lex and Zandra's wedding. (Season 1) Last appearance: Locked in a cage on a beach on Techno Island with KC and The Guardian. (Season 5) Personality: A tough, strong, funny girl who also had a very sensitive, deep, and caring side. Status: Alive, but a prisoner. Story: Ran her farm in the country side with her tribe, The Farm Girls, with her younger sister, Ellie after the virus. When the virus came back the second time, Ellie became ill, so Alice ventured to the mall to get the antidote that the Mallrats were giving out. After some bad and good experiences with the Mallrats, she decided to join them in the Mall, along with Ellie. She gathered some Mallrats to help her maintain the farm even after she retained perminant residence at the Mall, but eventually stopped going, letting other Mallrats aid The Farm Girls maintain the farm. For her beginning in the mall, she was Tai-San's body guard during the manufacturing of the antidote. She still remained loyal to Tai-San, who was her best friend, even after she was no longer her body guard. But when she found out that Tai-San was seeing her crush, Lex, she left the Mall to go to the Hotel, to aid Ebony against a spy for The Chosen residing in Ebony's Militia. When the Chosen invaded, she became a prisoner in the Hotel overnight, but Ebony rescued her, and she went to the Mall to warn Ellie and the other Mallrats. Unfortunately, she was too late, and was taken by the Chosen, along with most of the other Mallrats when she arrived. She remained a prisoner and slave of the Chosen until their downfall at the end of series 3, when she developed a romance with a new Mallrat, Ned. She remained close with Ned, but on one fateful day when Ned was murdered by the escaped prisoner, The Guardian. Alice was so upset over Ned's death that she went back to the Farm to mourn. When news broke out that The Guardian, who had then been arrested again, murdered Ned, she went back to the Mall to seek revenge. When she arrived at the Mall, she opened The Guardian's cell, and started beating him up, about to strangle him. Fortunately, for the Guardian, a friend of Alice's (Luke) was there who calmly talked her out of murdering The Guardian. She let him go, and the Guardian escaped, and took Luke with him. The other Mallrats thought that Alice did actually kill the Guardian, so Bray ordered Lex (the sheriff) to place Alice under arrest. The rest of the city, along with Ebony, thought that Alice's arrest was unjust, so she kicked Amber and Bray out of the city, leaving Alice a free woman. But on that very same day, The Techno's invasion began, and they ended up capturing Alice, along with many others, and taking them to their work camps and prisons. Alice wasn't seen in season 4, but was seen in the final episodes of season 5, where she was locked up on a tropical island in a cage with an old Mallrat, KC, and The Guardian (who was at this point, REALLY crazy. This was where she was last seen. by Jonathan Daley Category:Characters